While the benefits of using absorbent materials in wound care are known, the cost and complexity of treating particular types of wounds can be a limiting factor, particularly when combined with negative-pressure therapy. In particular, wound dressings that incorporate absorbents formed of superabsorbent polymers often provide a practical absorption capacity that is less than the rated absorption capacity. This may necessitate the use of additional absorbent or increase the number of dressing changes needed to treat a tissue site. Increasing the amount of absorbent used and the number of dressing changes can negatively affect the efficacy and cost of wound care.